Ann Lux
Confessionals Total: x Season 5: 8 (T13th most) Season 6: 9 (13th most) Season 5 (5.3) * [[Nicole Bulcher]] Tonight is our second practice. We learned our first routine last night, so we’re both very nervous. We just want to get it right and show Kelli and Judy that we have what it takes. (5.4) * fitting You get in there and they’re kinda just manhandling you, and like rolling up your shorts. (5.7) * I’m really nervous, and I have no clue what’s going on. Kelli and Judy are in the office deliberating, and it’s been stressful. I’m just ready for them to come out and give us an answer. (5.8) * There’s only eight rookies left and we don’t know if we’re the team. We don’t know if they’re going to cut more girls. So, we’re kind of just waiting around to see what happens. * First thing I’m going to do is call my parents and all my friends and just celebrate. * I’m ready to hit the field. We’ve been waiting so long, and it seems so long ago that we were auditioning. And then now game day’s finally here, so I’m ready. * I was a little nervous. I got a little sick. I’m still not feeling too well, but hopefully I can get some water in me and eat something and try to get hydrated and ready for the game. * Walking back into the locker room is just a big sigh of relief. We’ve worked so hard and we’ve finally made it through our first game. So, now we can just relax and hang out with each other and our families and just get some rest. We’re tired. Season 6 (6.2) * interview I guess some people feel like I don’t have the same kind of passion for the team that some of the other girls do. But that’s just simply not true. I just, I have a different personality than a lot of girls on the team. * interview I guess, when they’re asking those questions, you kind of take it personally. Like, you feel like obviously they’re asking it for a reason. But I guess we’ll see. * Yesterday, my interview was a little rough. I really just need to go out there and show them why they put me on the team in the first place. * I tried to do my best today, and my teammates said that I did great, so we’ll see. * It’s crazy being a veteran instead of a rookie. You just have a whole new perspective on things and a certain standard that you’re held to. * I’m a little worried right now. I want my spot back, but I guess we’ll just see. * names left to call DCC has just been such a huge part of my life this year that if I don’t get the opportunity to come back, then I don’t know what I’m gonna do. * I’m just glad that Kelli and Judy have given me the opportunity and had faith in me. So, I’m excited to be back for another year. Yay! (6.8) * It’s really exciting to have my locker back and be back on the team, and it feels like we made the team all over again. Commentary Season 5 (5.6) * shoot You’re not giving us a whole lot of curve in your body language. – K (5.7) * Ann’s kicks are bad. – J * So, Ann – performance? – K/ Ann made mistakes, and when she does do it right, she looks cute. – J * The only one I’m kind of on the fence with in this group is maybe Ann. – K/ She’s in the same boat as Nicole. – J (5.8) * Ann Lux went down. She’s throwing up. – K * I told her to sit down, but she said, “No, I can do it.” It’s a total rookie mistake. I think that we can hydrate her and get her ready for the game. – J Season 6 (6.2) * interview I know what Ann’s thinking, and I know that she’s really a fun person. But the judges did not see that today, and that may hurt her in the end. – J * interview She doesn’t have that much personality. – K * she’s dancing on the field at finals, Charlotte turns to Kelli, says “Kelli,” and shakes her head * deliberation I’m not sure if she’s off or if she’s just never on. But she was just bland./ And that’s how I saw her through last year. So focused on making sure that her routines and her steps were perfect and that she was in the right place that she forgot she was performing. And that’s an issue. – Charlotte/ She is very funny. She does have a personality. She does have a great figure and good dancing, but are we confident that she’s going to be stronger this year? – K Other Season 5 (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: She’s 20 years old, from Texas, ten minutes away from Sunni’s hometown, and Sunni was her dance teacher when she was about four years old (5.8) * Gets sick/dehydrated at the pre-game rehearsal before their first performance. Season 6 (6.2) * At panel interviews, Charlotte asks her about her greatest challenge from this past year. Ann says she doesn’t know, and guesses smiling or performing. She’s then asked by Brenda how she would respond to someone telling her they didn’t think her heart was into DCC like some of the others. Ann says she thinks she has a different personality than a lot of the other girls on the team, and she thinks she may come off as more reserved. But she disagrees that she doesn’t have the same heart or passion. She’s then shown being told by Charlotte that her job is to entertain the fans in the stadium, and that they won’t get the opportunity to get to know her. So, is that an issue when she can’t express her personality? Ann replies that she’s going to try to be a better performer and grow every year if she’s able to make it back. * After her panel interview, Kelli gives a confessional about how people can talk their way onto the team, and how they can also talk their way off the squad. * Second-to-last person shown being invited to training camp Category:DCC Category:2 years Category:S5 Rookie